All I say is never trust ANYONE
by Athenacamper15
Summary: It is a normal day for Kay,until Eva comes back-again. Kay is soon to find out that she is a half-blood. This is my first fanfic,and the summary is horrible,but believe me,this is good. Some of my friends who hate Percy Jackson,said they love it so far.
1. Chapter One

Azia woke up to a little puppy slobbering all over her face. "Getoff!" She yelled. "What is it with you Tyler! I already set my alarm!"  
"Hard to resist," Said the boy who took the puppies' place. He had blonde hair spiked up with gel,and jade green eyes. "You two are so silly," I giggle. "Kay! You are awake!" Tyler said. " You didn't seem to notice!" I reply. I found that I needed explain this to Tyler. "Kay, seriously-you scared me!" He huffed.  
"Tyler, she's seven leave her alone- I don't want her to leave like-like Eva did," Azia said sounding worried. Eva was like Azia's baby sister, and she left because somebody faltered her image on reality- in other words she went really-really crazy. She was seven- like me. I shivered,  
" Guys-" Azia drew her bow, and Tyler was replaced by a large black wolf. Azia shot- and man did that girl have dead aim. It would have hit the guy- if he hadn't caught it first.  
Tyler took to protecting me. I drew my bronze knife. " Tyler- we need to fan out- this guy can't catch all of us!" I guess I spoke too soon because two other men stormed in after him.  
I gulped knowing this would not end well- seeing as I had only fought once before-against Eva. "Kay! Run, get out- NOW!" Tyler barked.  
I squealed as a swift air pierced my cheeks- this man controlled air around me- how I wondered? No time  
I thought to myself. I guess it was like Tyler's powers. " Children of Greece, feel Rome's wrath!" The man- no this was a kid, well anyway, he yelled.  
" Jason, stop joking around!" The- I really wasn't perceptive- girl next to him said. This- Jason- was the one who caught the arrow. There were three of them- all with orange tee shirts.  
Tyler growled, and Azia stepped in front of me. I peeked around her to see them better. " Hey- hey calm down wolfy!" Cried the boy next to Jason. " What wolf?" Tyler said quickly taking the wolf's place. " Oh come on! You think this Is funny! You were just a wolf!" Jason said pointing at Tyler. "And- SHE almost killed me with her STUPID arrow!" Jason yelled. I whimpered. " The little one seems safe- and adorable" the girl said as she brushed my hair behind my ear." Don't - touch- her," Tyler growled. " Well, thanks for asking! I'm Leo, and this is Piper and Jason," Leo- I guess- said. " We'll take the girl- and her friends to camp then," Jason growled. That's when she came back- Eva-. I screamed bloody murder and drew my knife.  
Tyler was a wolf again. Azia had her bow. Jason could- fly-? Leo was-was on fire. Piper had a dagger. I felt helpless now, of course Eva targeted ME as she saw it I took her place. Her eyes had changed since I last saw her- She had nothing there- black empty sockets. I screamed again. She advanced- Tyler came to my aid this time- ready to to Tyler's side. Jason came by with his sword in hand, Leo Piper an Azia followed. I had a sudden pain in my side and I screamed. " Kay!" Azia yelled. " Leo get those two back on the ship," Jason called. Tyler had changed back and picked me up" Take Kay, I will be fine, she needs to leave," Tyler groaned. He was right about me but what about him? He handed me to Leo and dashed into the fight- a wolf again. Leo seemed like he knew what to do- so I trusted him.  
He brought me to their ship- the side read  
"Argo Two". When he stepped inside I saw four people lounging around. They all sprung up when they saw me. "Leo, what's going on?" One of them asked. " We found the demigods you wanted us to grab," Leo said. " They turned out harder to save than we thought!" Leo continued, " Somebody needs to stay back with-Kay-," He finished. "I will," replied the girl next to Percy. " What about Tyler and Azia?" I stuttered. " They will be fine," Leo assured me. He set me down and tears stung my eyes and the pain in side sharpened.  
" Come on Leo! " Percy called. They left to go help Azia and Tyler- along with two others. I was scared- I didn't know this girl- YET trust her, but if Percy and Leo trusted her- then I should. " You-" the girl's voice dulled an the room darkened I closed my eyes and the room went black.

( Just hearing this)

"Kay!" Tyler yelped. " Is she okay?- did Eva- do- do this?" Azia stammered. " Azia,she's worse now- I don't think Kay is safe anymore- two attacks in one week!" Tyler sighed " Percy- we will go with you," he finished. " HEY! What if I want don't want too?" Azia yelled." YOU-DO-" Tyler gritted his teeth. My eyes fluttered opened, I took a sharp breath. " THANK THE GODS!" Yelled the girl next to Percy.

"Kay!" Tyler yelled as he squeezed Kay. I laughed," Tyler! Get off!"  
"Annabeth said you were out as soon as Leo left," Percy shrugged. " Eva's been after Kay- since-since she left," Azia sighed. " I want to know more about this- Eva, was she- like this before?" Annabeth asked quizzically. " No, she was a good sister- she- Kronos-" I fought back tears. Tyler took to explaining things beyond this- I sat there in dispair- remembering the times I still had my- sister. She had been my only family until we found Tyler and Azia.  
" She was-seven?" Percy said astonished. "That was a couple years ago though,"Tyler sighed. "She has gotten progressively worse- we don't really happened to her eyes,"  
" Endilions, " Annabeth said. " They- actually- took her over- that's new," Percy sighed. " Where are we going, Tyler?" I squeaked. " Camp," Percy replied.  
My eyes widened I had never been to a camp before. " What do we do at camp?" I asked. "Umm, We- Uh-," Tyler stammered. "Kay you know the Greek gods- well they are still real- and you, Tyler, and Azia are some of their kids," Annabeth recovered it for me. " Who am I a daughter of?" I asked. " It's not that simple Kay- your parent has to claim you," Percy replied shortly. " Who are your parents?" I ask again. " My dad is Poseidon, Frank's is Mars, Leo's is Hephaestus, Jason's is Jupiter, Annabeth's is Athena, Hazel's is Pluto, and Piper's is Aphrodite," Percy plowed out. " Do you mean like- the goddess of love?" I laughed. " Unfortunately, yes," Piper sighed.  
"What did you give Kay while she was out- she seems fully healed," Tyler said. "Ambrosia and Nectar," Annabeth replied. " What did it taste like?" Leo asked. "How-would-she-know," Percy said. "I just- Uh! Why do you guys always do THAT?" Leo said. "Umm, guys- where is Azia?" I asked. " With Piper," Tyler replied. "When do we get claimed?" I whined.  
"It's not that simple Kay! It sometimes takes YEARS to  
get-"Annabeth stopped in her tracks. A shimmering green trident appeared above Tyler's head. Percy gulped, I sat there dumbfounded. "Does that mean Tyler- is - a  
son of-"I stammered. "Tyler's my brother," Percy finished. Tyler looked flabbergasted," Tyler!" I jumped on to him and hugged him. He smiled. "We need to get to camp- NOW!" Annabeth said. This girl was smart I mean- mega smart! I admired her, but I knew she had higher proritys. Like Percy for example he was a genuine hero, if there ever was one. Then there was Jason who was- well a lot like Azia. Piper was- kind of lame she didn't do anything cool. Leo-was- awesome! I hadn't really talked to Frank or Hazel, but they seemed okay. I looked over at Azia . Her cinnamon colored hair glistened in the moonlight, and her navy eyes shone with sadness." Kay- I can't believe this- whole thing," Azia sighed. " You saw Eva!" I cried. " I'm just not ready to believe it is true," she replied. " Azia- you-" I stumbled back- Azia had drawn her bow." No! No Azia- not you too! Why!," I cried. " Tyler! Percy! Somebody!" Tears ran down my cheeks now. " Kay- they won't come-you're through!" She laughed.  
"Tyler!"I cried again. A gust of wind came from behind me- Jason! He came up and faced Azia-"What are you doing?" He called. " Fighting the Gods!" She screamed. Fear closed my throat, where was Tyler- has Eva found us again? I finally got the courage to pull me knife then a shock wave hit me- a glowing sign appeared over Azia's head- a set of scales- the symbol of Nemesis.  
I cried a lot that night after Tyler had come and gotten me." Kay- look at me, that was all in Azia's nature- she was a child of revenge," Tyler whispered to me. " Why me- why NOW?" I cried harder. " It is hard for me too Kay, twice in a life time is hard- especially for us demigods- we all have to stick together," Tyler sighed. " When will we get to camp? I don't want to live like this anymore! I wanna be NORMAL!" I cried. " Kay, you will never be normal," Percy said.  
" Tyler, I got news from Chiron, and you have been chosen and given a quest:  
You shall face friends in a place you called home, and seek with the one from the new Rome.  
Shadows will lead, with little perceived, that one shall have a tragic end.  
"That means I need Jason, and I will take Kay," Tyler said. " But Hazel and I are Roman too!" Frank complained, he reminded me of myself strangely. " You will have to play capture the flag with us," Percy laughed. "Sure!" Tyler called. "And here we are!" Percy yelled triumphantly. "Okay the Poseidon is on the blue team, and the Hermes cabin is on Red," Percy smiled. "That  
means we are against Kay,"Tyler smirked. "And the Athena cabin,"Annabeth said. "Here we are!" Leo said. "Camp?" I squeaed. "Where else?" Tyler laughed.

"Kay- that armor's not on straight," Annabeth said as she adjusted it. "Do you think we can beat Percy and Tyler?" I asked. "I have before, and we will today!" Annabeth laughed. Annabeth gripped her knife in hand.  
" Red Team- we need a plan! Kay- we need you as a distraction- Percy will be the main threat- so Kay- you will go ahead with me," Annabeth cried. "Okay," I squeaked. A conch blew in the distance,the game had begun."Kay-come on!" Annabeth called. I followed Annabeth to a small creek in the middle in of the woods.  
"Percy likes to hang out here during the game," Annabeth said. "I am going to hide away in the bushes, you call Tyler and Percy,okay?" She finished. I nodded,and took a shaky breath. I stepped on to the blue team's side. Percy advanced on me as soon as I stepped in."Kay- are you alone- Annabeth is not that mean- where is she?"Percy laughed. "With Piper," I sighed. "She left you alone?" Percy looked flabbergasted.  
"No!"Annabeth yelled. "Perseus Jackson! You are SUCH a seaweed brain!" She laughed.  
"Where is Tyler?" I asked.  
" Busy," Percy pursed. Percy whistled,and Tyler jumped down from one of the trees. I yelped. "Percy- is this you lame excuse for an ambush?" Annabeth laughed some more. Percy laughed,"I guess so,"  
"Kay! Attack!"Annabeth snorted We advanced on Percy and Tyler- this would be fun! It seemed like Tyler and Percy avoided attacking me-and focused on Annabeth! I mean Tyler could do that-knowing as he had been protecting me all my life,but Percy could have at least tried. I did eventually stand back and let the older kids fight my battles(I didn't like it, but I knew I would need it). Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of our flag-in the blue team's hands! I rushed to our side to fend off the invaders. It was a large girl with stringy red hair-I think Percy talked about somebody like this- Clarisse! I advanced on her and she stopped in her tracks" Annabeth- this is your best fighter?"She laughed. "Hey!" I squeaked. "Girl, I know a fighter when I see one-and you are not one," she laughed. "Kay! Hurry this up!" Annabeth said. "Clarisse! Ugh! Don't get distracted- hurry up!" Percy yelled. "Uh-" I doubled over in pain. "Kay?" Tyler called. Annabeth rushed over she looked concerned. "I am fine," I groaned. Percy and Tyler rushed over, the pain intensified as they got closer. "Kay-what is it?" Percy asked. I started crying, Tyler put his hand on my shoulder,I cried more. "Tyler-"Annabeth stuttered. My eyes went unfocused and the rest was a blur,Annabeth said I had tried to attack her,Tyler,and Percy. Percy told me it was an endilion, and that Tyler would probably act up soon,and it was best we were kept away from each other-he told me Annabeth would watch me. "I wanna see Tyler again," I cried to Annabeth.  
"No- they did something to  
you ,Tyler, Azia,and Eva. Percy thinks it is endilions-I don't-and that means the quest will be postponed," She replied. "What-what could they have do-done?" I was begging to cry.  
"Kay-they would do anything to hurt us-we aren't sure!" Annabeth said.  
"Annabeth-I feel sick,"I gagged. I fell to my knees"Annabeth! Make it stop! " I cried. Annabeth stepped over to me-"Kay-picture Tyler-focus on him," The pain subsided as I focused on him. "Kay?" She asked.  
"I am fine, like really fine," I smiled.  
"That's good! We can work with that- first things first you need to see Tyler Percy says there have been complications," Annabeth sighed. "What? What did he do?" I stuttered. "Never mind- let's go," She said shortly. We walked to the Poseidon cabin. "Percy, Kay found out how to stop Tyler," Annabeth pursed. We walked into the cabin to find some ropes tied to one of the bunks."Where's Tyler?" I asked.  
Percy's face paled,"He got out-he's in here somewhere," "Right here," a smug voice behind me laughed. I heard footsteps approaching behind me. A knife slid to my throat,"Tyler! Please-don't - you-" I gagged as he pulled back. Blood beaded at my neck. Percy advanced to Tyler and grabbed him away from me. "Tyler-stop," Percy growled. Tyler fell to the ground, unconscious. I knelt next to him,me neck screaming in pain. "Tyler," I whispered. His eyes fluttered open,"I did this Kay,didn't I?" His voice was strained. "You didn't know-Tyler-"I gagged again.",and Tyler pressed his hand against my cheek,"Go with Annabeth-Percy and I will sort this out," he smiled.

Annabeth trickled ambrosia down my throat. "Why did Tyler act like that? He would NEVER hurt me, even if that was somebody else-Tyler should of had enough control," I sighed in desperation. "Kay- Percy and I have talked and we think you are a more powerful demigod than Tyler- maybe even Percy," Annaneth said. "Me more powerful than Tyler?" I said astounded. "Yes,"Annabeth replied."Who do you think I am a daughter of?" I asked. "We aren't sure,but we can tell you are powerful-by the monster you attracted," She replied. "Do you mean-Eva?" I gulped. "For the most part yes," she finished. "Now why don't you get some sleep-okay,"She said. "Okay,"

"Kay?Kay wake up-it's Tyler," Tyler whispered. I winced-what if this wasn't the real Tyler. "Are you really Tyler?" I said cautiously. "Wh-of course- yeah Kay," He replied. "Percy says you are WAY more stable than me right now- I could barely get him to let me see you," He laughed. Tyler hadn't asked-he just snuck out- I knew him. That wasn't settling,"Tyler-aren't you worried that-that you will lose control-and I won't be able to stop you?" I whimpered. "Kay- I-I should leave," he sighed. "Good-bye Tyler,"I squeaked.

When I woke up again Annabeth was at the side of my bed. "Hey Kay! How are you?" She whispered. "Tyler came by this morning," I sighed. "Percy let him out of his sight?" She said ,fumed. "No,"I replied. "If he gets out of control-Kay you might be in danger-next time you see Tyler-get Percy or I," She sighed. "There has to be a way to get Tyler back-I won't sleep until I can help,"I squeaked. "You sound like I did with Luke-Kay I know it may be hard-but we can't help Tyler yet," Annabeth laughed. I sighed. The pain in my neck had dulled,and I felt a need to see Tyler all of a sudden. "Annabeth-we need to see Tyler-now," I said. "Okay-is something wrong?" She asked. "That's what I don't know," I reply.

We rushed over to the Poseidon cabin and burst through the door.  
"Percy-Tyler? You guys here?" Annabeth called. "Hello? Tyler? Anyone?"I said. "Percy must have taken him out of the cabin!"Annabeth raced for the door. "Not so fast!" Tyler plowed in front of her. She drew her knife,Tyler had his in hand. "P-Percy?" I whimpered.  
Tyler stopped for a moment and looked at me quizzically. "Kay!" Tyler gulped wrestling for control. "Where is Percy?!"Annabeth yelled. "Well- I sora-umm..." Tyler stuttered. "You knocked him out!" Annabeth said furiously. "Ugh! I knew Percy would mess this up," Annabeth sighed. "Kay, let's go find our "hero"," Anbabeth laughed. "I-I wanna stay here with Tyler-alone,"I said confidently,but actually I just wanted to prove myself rather than be treated like a little baby! "Kay-" Annabeth warned. "N-no! This is my choice and I choose to stay here!" I said triumphantly. "Fine- but I warned you," Annabeth sighed.

"Tyler-oh Tyler-what's going on?" I fought back tears. "I really don't know Kay-I really don't,"he sighed.  
We sat in silence for a long while,until we heard a faint knock at the door. "Hello? Come in?" Tyler called. The door swung open- I- I saw Eva. "Kay! Get behind me," Tyler said as he morphed into a wolf again. I found the courage to draw my knife. "Eva- this is the last time you can hurt me-"I yelled,as a sudden confidence filled me. "Kay!" Eva laughed. "You can't stop me!" She laughed harder. "I won't back down- not now!" I cried.  
Okay- so I kinda passed out and don't remember much- and nobody took the time to explain to me. After Tyler woke me up in the infirmary- we had to leave with Jason on Tyler's quest.

He said he would take us- he never said where he was taking us did he?"Jason sighed. "We could fly?" I suggested. "Kay- you know I don't fly-" Tyler said. "You mean- of course you guys never lived at camp or had families," Jason sighed. "Eva will try to separate me from Kay,so we need a plan- like if one of us gets captured- what to do," Tyler said.  
"You guys think a seven year old would think like that?" Jason looked wide eyed at us. "It isn't Eva  
anymore," I whispered as tears stung my eyes. "Okay... We should find somewhere to rest Kay looks beat," Jason laughed. It was strange, but Jason was starting to treat me like Tyler does,weird. I did feel tiered though. "Well- we used to move around a lot that's how we got to Michigan," Tyler said. I remembered how we used to scour the streets and find friends along the way. I remembered Celio- my old pet Rottweiler (Long story Lila). "I know Percy made it across the country- before the solstice," Jason replied.  
We walked and walked until my legs begun to buckle "Jason I don't think Kay can hold up much longer," Tyler whispered. I hated being called weak- yeah so I was the youngest- always! I can protect myself! "I am fine," I glared at Tyler. "N-" Jason started I glared at him too, and he got the message. I yawned, "Well I am beat at least," Tyler yawned. "Here let me check the map," Jason said pulling out a folding map. "We are close to an old motel- it is a couple miles west of here," He finished. "Let's go," I replied.

Okay so the motel wasn't five star, but we were desperate. "Okay so there is no shower,but we have somewhere to stay!" Tyler laughed. I gaped at him- "Tyler- for once in your life- be serious! Tyler- lives are at stake here- especially mine! Even I know that! You are so naive!" Tears stung my eyes. "Tyler, one of us is set to die on this quest- and  
We-" I choked back tears. "We know it is probably me," I finished. "Kay- I'm sorry- I didn't-" Tyler was astounded. "Kay you should really get some sleep- Tyler and I have some discussing to do," Jason said comfortingly. I drifted into a hazy dream. I was in a large empty room my knife was in hand and my heart was racing. A voice echoed in the room. "Kill the Children of sky!" It boomed. She must have meant Jason. "Curse the son of Poseidon for hiding them so long," Them who I thought? I stumbled forward. "I will never let you kill me!" My voice eched through the walls. "I already have my dear, already," the voice echoed. "What? Am I-?" I whimpered. "Not yet Kay- not yet," the voice laughed.

I sat straight up in my bed. "Kay?" Jason asked warily. Tears stung my eyes. "She is going to kill me," I cried.  
"What?" Jason asked. "The one who took Azia and Eva," I cried.  
"No-" said Jason firmly. "She will not, I wouldn't let her," He said reassuring me. "She said "Kill the Okay so the motel wasn't five star, but we were desperate. "Okay so there is no shower,but we have somewhere to stay!" Tyler laughed. I gaped at him- "Tyler- for once in your life- be serious! Tyler- lives are at stake here- especially mine! Even I know that! You are so naive!" Tears stung my eyes. "Tyler, one of us is set to die on this quest- and  
We-" I choked back tears. "We know it is probably me," I finished. "Kay- I'm sorry- I didn't-" Tyler was astounded. "Kay you should really get some sleep- Tyler and I have some discussing to do," Jason said comfortingly. I drifted into a hazy dream. I was in a large empty room my knife was in hand and my heart was racing. A voice echoed in the room. "Kill the Children of sky!" It boomed. She must have meant Jason. "Curse the son of Poseidon for hiding them so long," Them who I thought? I stumbled forward. "I will never let you kill me!" My voice eched through the walls. "I already have my dear, already," the voice echoed. "What? Am I-?" I whimpered. "Not yet Kay- not yet," the voice laughed.

I sat straight up in my bed. "Kay?" Jason asked warily. Tears stung my eyes. "She is going to kill me," I cried.  
"What?" Jason asked. "The one who took Azia and Eva," I cried. Okay so the motel wasn't five star, but we were desperate. "Okay so there is no shower,but we have somewhere to stay!" Tyler laughed. I gaped at him- "Tyler- for once in your life- be serious! Tyler- lives are at stake here- especially mine! Even I know that! You are so naive!" Tears stung my eyes. "Tyler, one of us is set to die on this quest- and  
We-" I choked back tears. "We know it is probably me," I finished. "Kay- I'm sorry- I didn't-" Tyler was astounded. "Kay you should really get some sleep- Tyler and I have some discussing to do," Jason said comfortingly. I drifted into a hazy dream. I was in a large empty room my knife was in hand and my heart was racing. A voice echoed in the room. "Kill the Children of sky!" It boomed. She must have meant Jason. "Curse the son of Poseidon for hiding them so long," Them who I thought? I stumbled forward. "I will never let you kill me!" My voice eched through the walls. "I already have my dear, already," the voice echoed. "What? Am I-?" I whimpered. "Not yet Kay- not yet," the voice laughed.

Okay so the motel wasn't five star, but we were desperate. "Okay so there is no shower,but we have somewhere to stay!" Tyler laughed. I gaped at him- "Tyler- for once in your life- be serious! Tyler- lives are at stake here- especially mine! Even I know that! You are so naive!" Tears stung my eyes. "Tyler, one of us is set to die on this quest- and  
We-" I choked back tears. "We know it is probably me," I finished. "Kay- I'm sorry- I didn't-" Tyler was astounded. "Kay you should really get some sleep- Tyler and I have some discussing to do," Jason said comfortingly. I drifted into a hazy dream. I was in a large empty room my knife was in hand and my heart was racing. A voice echoed in the room. "Kill the Children of sky!" It boomed. She must have meant Jason. "Curse the son of Poseidon for hiding them so long," Them who I thought? I stumbled forward. "I will never let you kill me!" My voice eched through the walls. "I already have my dear, already," the voice echoed. "What? Am I-?" I whimpered. "Not yet Kay- not yet," the voice laughed.

I sat straight up in my bed. "Kay?" Jason asked warily. Tears stung my eyes. "She is going to kill me," I cried.  
"What?" Jason asked. "The one who took Azia and Eva," I cried.  
"No, I won't let her," he said firmly.  
"She said,"Kill the children of sky!" I cried out. Jason's face paled,"Kay," He pointed up. I gulped. A yellow holographic lightning bolt hovered above my head. "Does that mean- I am your half sister?" I swallowed. "Yeah,"Jason looked mystified. "Man- you have got to meet my sister!" He laughed. "She looks like an older version of you!"  
"How come she wasn't at camp?" I asked. "She joined the hunters-"Jason sighed deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Sorry, I don't have a new chapter,but I need your help. I need a couple OC campers and hunters.(of Artimas) And if they could be Kay's age-even better! ;)**

**Smiles,**

**Athenacamper15**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kay? Jason?"Tyler said warily. "Yea," I replied. "How did you guys sleep?"He sighed. I squeaked trying to explain. Jason finally told Tyler what had happened. "Kay,listen to me, neither Jason or I will let that happen," Tyler said soothingly. "But, how?"I sniffed. "They already took Azia and Eva right from under us," "Kay,you have to believe us! You will be fine,"Jason comforted me. I sobbed out, "What if it isn't?"

"Kay,go back to sleep. You need rest," Tyler sighed. "Okay," I sniffled. I closed my eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Kay,Kay wake up," Tyler whispered in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes,and looked up to see Tyler looking down at me. I smiled up at him, he smiled back. "What time is it?" I groaned. "Doesn't matter, we need to leave, NOW," Tyler sighed.

"Okay," I said. "You okay?"Tyler asked me. "I think I'll be fine," I smiled.

**Sorry,that first chapter was a REALLY long one,and the others probably won't be that long. I still need OC's,so please send me some! **

**Smiles,**

**Athenacamper15**


	4. Author's Note

**Heyyy! I need reviews! Please! I don't wanna sound pathetic,but I can't write more chapters without reviews/advice! I still need OC'S. Please! I need something to keep writing this story! It really means a lot to me when you review! Thank you ****Caligula I** **and cuty3 for the support!**

**Smiles,**

**Athenacamper15**


	5. Chapter Four

Tyler! Kay! Come on!"Jason called. "Hold on a sec!" Tyler called back. "Uhhhh-Guys you need to see this," Jason yelled back. "I'm coming!" I said as I jumped up to see what Jason wanted. My eyes widened to see a boy dressed in a black skull tee shirt and an aviator's jacket. "Nico?" Jason said breathlessly. He stared at Jason blankly,"Yea-what did you need Jason?"Nico replied. "Nothing-Why are you here?"Jason said. "He-you-who are you?" I gaped. "Nico Di Angelo,son of Hades," He replied. "You-you You are the fourth member of the quest," I stuttered.

"What quest? And who are you?" He stared me down. I whimpered. "Nico that's Kay, and we have a quest-" Jason started.  
" You shall face friends in a place you called home, and seek with the one from the new Rome.  
Shadows will lead, with little perceived, that one shall have a tragic end."I said blankly. Nico paled,"One will have a tragic end, guys-I donno-" Nico said. "Nico- You have to- That shadows part is you," Jason pleaded. "But... I don't know where we are going," Nico sighed. "Michigan- we lived in Michigan- before-Eva happened," I explained. "Eva?" Nico asked puzzled. "Looong story," I said. "Okay,but how will we get there?" He pursed. "Nico,can you shadow travel four?" Jason asked. "I guess so-but I would be out of commission a while," Nico replied. "Then let's go," I said.

The dockside was just how I remember Eva and I left it. The little tent she had set up for us was still in tact, the picture of our mother hung where I had left it. Tears stung my eyes,Tyler put his hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Kay, sometimes it's easy when we just forget, and I know you remember a little bit too well, try to forget Kay try to forget,it will be okay,"

**Heyyy! I need reviews and OC's to continue this story! Please send me reviews! I need something to work off.**

**Smiles,**

**Athenacamper15**


	6. Chapter 5

I remembered that last time I was here with Eva, right before we met Tyler.  
~Flashback~  
"Kay-Kay wake up," A voice whispered softly in my ear.  
I remembered how gentle Eva used to be. "I'm awake," I said quietly. "Let's go then! Hurry up slowpoke!" Eva joked. I giggled. My eyes drifted over to the picture of our dead mother. She had looked so peaceful there. Her hazel eyes twinkled brightly under the hot mid afternoon sun,and her hair a beautiful tangled mess of black. Freckles were dotted across her face, my eyes filled with tears. "Kay! Help!" I heard Eva scream from outside. I bolted, grabbing the knife Eva had shown me how to use. I saw a boy with blonde hair and green eyes,and a girl with cinnamon colored hair and navy blue eyes. "Tyler! Stop you are scaring them!" The girl yelled.  
~Flashback~

"Kay! Wake up!" Tyler said shaking me. I stirred,"Tyler?" I coughed. "Thank the Gods!" He said flustered. He hugged me,and I hugged back tears stinging my cheeks. "I remembered," I whispered to him. "You are okay now," He whispered back. "You are the only one I have left Tyler, if you die,"Tears stung my eyes. "Kay, I'll make you one promise, If I die,then you still will have me right there," He said as he touched my heart,"And that will never change,"  
A rustle came from outside the tent followed by the yells of Nico. "Guys gonna need some back up out here!" He called. I lunged for my knife,and Tyler changed into a wolf. I ran outside to see Nico fighting off a large dog- wait large,"Ceilio!" I called. Ceilio whipped his big head around and bounded towards me. Tyler changed back and smiled at me. Nico looked at us like we were both crazy,"He's yours?" I nodded. "Kay,that thing's not safe,"Jason said cautiously. "He's just really protective of me,"I replied. "Besides isn't the bigger threat here Eva?" I asked nervously. "Not always," Nico said. I looked around nervously Jason nodded grimly. I almost cried out. "Eva!" I yelled "We are here stop being a coward and face us!" I turned around to see Eva's face looking grimly at me "If you wish so sister,"

**Well? How was it? Please review!**

**Smiles,**

**Athenacamper15**


	7. Chapter 6

Eva!" I yelped and staggered back. "Sister,you called and I came now what is it you wish to solve here? You will either die or let the darkness consume you. Which one is it Kay?" Eva stared darkly at me. "You expect me to back down just because you think I am gonna die? No Eva. " I glared at her.  
"As you wish,"Eva said as she thrust herself at me. I quickly drew my blade and slashed rapidly. "Kay!" Tyler shouted. I focused in on Eva. Sweat beaded my face,and tears stung my eyes. "It wasn't meant to be this way sister. Tyler was the one to die. Now it is you." Eva said. I felt my face pale  
"Eva-How dare you."I gritted my teeth.

**Sorry this is so short. I have writer's block. HELP!**

**Smiles,**

**Athenacamper15**


	8. Chapter 7

"Kay,"A voice warned. It was a warm,kind voice-like Tyler's. "Don't engage. Walk away now and you and your friends may live," I spun around to see a figure in a white robe. "Eos! Don't medal." Eva pursued.  
"I'll do anything to the affect in order to help THESE heroes,"Eos smirked.  
Eva turned to face me,"We will meet once more. Next time will be our last meeting. You have chosen sister. You are set to die."Eva flicked her hand and billowed into the coming dawn. Tyler approached my side,"You okay?" He said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Yea-thanks to..." I stopped mid sentence and looked around for Eos- she was no where to be seen. "Eos,"I finished. "Guys- If I'm right- one of us is gonna die- right? Well Eva said something about Tyler's death right? Well anyway- we need to keep going-Kay-where next?" Nico said. "Tyler- where were we after you guys found us?" I ask. "Azia's house- you know by the big rock?" He smirked at me. "Yea-I know what you mean," I replied.

**Heyyyy! Sorry for the short chapter! I need a few more reviews to keep this story going!**

**Smiles,**

**Atheacamper15**


	9. Chapter 8

Azia's house was just as I remember it. Tyler looked at me and smiled, "Do you remember?" I nodded," Yes," We stepped onto the Grassy front yard and I saw the dead azalea bushes. Tyler looked at me sorrowfully- knowing I remembered what had happened here. "Kay,"Tyler whispered as he placed his hand on my shoulder and steered me towards the door. His grip was gentle, and soothing. We stepped onto the front stoop and suddenly I heard voices whispering in my head. The sounds were jumbled, and loud. I put my hands to my temples. "Kay?" Jason shot me a look of confusion. Nico's eyes widened, he squeezed his eyes shut and put his hands to his head. "Nico? Kay? Is everything okay?" Tyler turned me around to get a good look at me. My vision blurred. I yelped, the voices were getting louder. Nico's face went slack his eyes turned gold, "The rock," he said. Next thing I knew Nico had fallen on top of me. Jason and Tyler helped pick him up off me. "Nico?" I whispered. Nico jolted up in response- slamming the back of his head into my face. I yelped in pain and scooted back. Nico turned around to face me and apologized. Tyler came over and examined my swollen eye. "You've got quite a shiner there Kay, now let's go find that first-aid kit Azia had," Tyler said as he helped me up. "Okay," I replied.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! I just haven't had any motivation for the story! Reviews mean the world to me and I still need OC's**

**Smiles,**

**Athenacamper15 AKA Kay Carson (My OC not me)**


	10. Chapter 10

I stepped over the threshold and the voices returned. Nico looked over at me and I sensed he heard the same thing. He came up behind me and whispered in my ear,"You hear them too, right?" I nodded. He looked at me and sighed. "It hurts," I said to Tyler. "I'm sure,"He smiled back.  
We wandered upstairs and found the first- aid kit. Tyler took out the little shake-up ice pack and placed it on my eye. The pain dulled into a small throb. "We'd better go," said Jason. "This place is giving me the creeps,"  
"Agreed,"I said standing up.  
We walked downstairs," Ceilio!" I called.  
No sound. "Something's up," I bound ahead.  
Something- no- someone grabbed me and stuck a knife under my chin. "Anybody moves and she gets it," A deep voice thundered above me.  
Tyler was the first one to speak," Let her go. We aren't here to make trouble," He said level- headedly.  
"You may not be, but I am." The voice replied. I whimpered and he righted hi grip. "I'm looking for somebody- and I wanna know if you've seen them." He stated. "Her name is Keondra."  
"First of all- who are you?" Jason demanded.  
"I am Aristo Kartan, Son of Pallas, God of warfare. Now, have you or have you not seen her?" Aristo gripped me even harder.  
"I-I heard Eva say something about her- once- before she- turned," I stuttered.  
"Can you help me find her?" He let me loose and Tyler stumbled forward and caught me.  
"I will," I agreed wincing in pain.

**Oookay! Credit to A-Tribute-Called-Sarah for Aristo! **


	11. Chapter 11

Kay?" Tyler pulled me aside after the scene. "What in the world do you think you're doing?"  
"I know who he's talking about. Azia was really close with her. I'm not surprised he came here looking for her. Don't you remember meeting her?" I asked.  
"Azia had a bunch of friends. Why would I remember her?" Tyler retorted.  
"Because she was your- your girlfriend," I finished.  
"She had her way with magic- and she didn't want to break her heart- so she kinda erased your memories of her..." I said.  
Tyler said no more and walked away- mumbling. I looked in the direction of Aristo. He was Tall, Well muscled, had light blue eyes and purple spiky hair. Right now Nico was asking him something, "You hear them to?" Aristo asked.  
"Yes- and so does Kay," Nico replied.  
"Kay... I think I've heard that name before- is that the little girl?" Aristo asked.  
"Yes. And I don't know where you could have heard that name. Seems like you've just met. " Nico said.  
"She just seems so familiar..." Aristo pondered.  
I walked past them and toward Jason, "quis 'sursum?" I asked him. "You- speak Latin?" He replied.  
"Oops sorry that was Latin? And yea. My mother spoke it sometimes." I said shyly.  
"Well nothing's up... Aristo... I just don't trust him..." Jason said.  
"I'm not really sure how I feel about him just yet..." I said quietly.

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! **

**Smiles, **

**Athenacamper15**


End file.
